


Sunrise

by Serenity70peace45



Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [5]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, small moments, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A very short one-shot about the Scooby Gang watching the sunrise together. Kind of what a break for the gang would look like after a case was solved.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo
Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950889
Kudos: 6





	Sunrise

It was incredibly beautiful. The sunrise. The entire gang was incredibly tired after solving a complicated mystery involving pirate ghosts and smugglers. So, to see the sunrise rise right over the ocean as the gang spent one last vacation day on the beach was quite glorious. As the reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows of the sunrise reflected off the crystal blue of the water, the gang members each relaxed and settled closer together on their shared set of beach blankets. Each member thinking something different as they watched the sunrise. 

Velma thought, "Wow, what an incredible natural wonder. The science behind this phenomenon is really interesting. I wonder if there is a better way to view the sunrise every morning in order to get the best view."

Scooby thought, "Reminds ree of rherbet. Rit's reutiful."

Shaggy thought, "It's certainly beautiful. It makes me hungry for sherbet and breakfast food. Scoob and I should go to that one breakfast place near the beach. They have crepes and maybe the rest of the gang will want to go. Nothing's better than good friends and food."

Daphne thought, "It's so romantic. The colors reflecting off the ocean looks like an incredible kaleidoscope. I wonder if I can replicate this effect in my paintings at home. Ooh, maybe I should take a photo. Where's my camera?"

Fred thought, "It's so good to have the gang together. I'm really glad that we were able to solve the mystery involving those pirate ghosts. I wouldn't mind celebrating a case being solved like this again."

Together, they all thought, "I'm so lucky. I have such great friends and I get to do what I love. Solving mysteries and traveling the world over. This is really the good life."

Each gang member, then turned to each other and smiled. Thankful for their luck, life long friendships, and each other. Velma with her small smile and smirk. Scooby with an exaggerated doggy grin. Shaggy with a shrug and half grin. Fred with a big smile and enthusiasm. Daphne glowing with happiness as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. All grateful for this little moment together. To the future! Future cases, fun, new friends, travel, and most importantly each other.


End file.
